


“Don’t get up- I’ll do it.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: After a long day Peter is ready to drift to sleep when Morgan comes in asking for a drink- Harley intervenes coaxing his boyfriend to let him take care of Morgan and go to sleep
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	“Don’t get up- I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing again and came up with a series to help me do it.  
> Various ships and prompts will be picked at Radom using a spinning wheel.

**Peter Parker/Harley keener**

Peter snuggled into the blankets sighing contentedly, after a long day watching Morgan and an even longer night catching criminals he was whipped. Haley smiled fondly from where he was looking over blueprints he had been given by some low level interns to sign off on. “I’m not sure this will work.” Harley admits. 

“Will it explode if it fails?” Peter asks, blinking blearily over at Harley. 

“I highly doubt it.” Because this is science and there is no definitive answer, especially not with their interns. 

“Let them do it. If they fail them they’ll either scrap it or try again, maybe tweak it along the way. They’ll never learn if they never screw up.” 

“You sound like Tony.” Peter glared half heartedly, the effect ruined by the goofy smile that breaks out on his face. 

“Bubba? I want my sippy.” Morgan joins the conversation, hair tousled, ragged stuffed bunny grasped tightly in her small hand. Peter goes to push himself off the bed when Harley stops him. 

**“Don’t get up. I’ll do it.”** Peter frowns. “Baby you’ve had a long day, I’ll take care of Morgan.” 

“You did too and she’s my sister. I can take care of her.” Peter interjects. 

“I didn’t say you can’t.” Haley soothes. “You had a longer day than me that’s not even debatable. Let me take care of Morgan before you run yourself to the ground.” 

“Fine.” Harley smiles softly leaning down to kiss Peter’s forehead. 

“Get some rest.” 

Peter sees Harley lift Morgan onto his hip, unable to hear exactly what his boyfriend is murmuring to the toddler and too exhausted to try and hear he lets himself finally slip off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Constructive criticism welcomed, English is a difficult language.


End file.
